


eight six seven five three oh no

by Dawn_Blossom



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, I mean they have electronics, M/M, Mistakes Are Made
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-20 06:31:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14889425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dawn_Blossom/pseuds/Dawn_Blossom
Summary: Chrom tries to confess his love to Robin over the phone, but...





	eight six seven five three oh no

**Author's Note:**

> You guys ever have to take a break from writing a long fic in order to write a short fic just to you can say you _completed_ something?
> 
> Anyway, hope you enjoy!

Today’s the day. Chrom is finally going to do it. He’s going to tell Robin he loves him.

And if it ruins their friendship forever… urk. 

Maybe he shouldn’t.

But no, he has to believe that that wouldn’t happen. He and Robin’s friendship could survive anything, surely. They’re like… halves of a whole. Soulmates, even if their feelings are only platonic.

… But Chrom’s feelings are definitely not only platonic. Robin is without a doubt his best friend, but gods, Chrom can’t get him out of his head. His feather-soft hair, his sparkling eyes, his tanned and toned body, his sweet smile… Chrom can’t even begin to look at anyone else. Add that to his brilliant wit, his optimistic outlook, his endless dedication to his goals... Chrom could just propose right now.

Or... maybe he should start with just confessing..

His phone shakes in his hand as he inputs the number he knows by memory. Each ring seems to last an eternity, but finally, he gets through.

“Chrom? What—”

“Please, Robin, don’t speak yet. Let me say what I have to tell you,” Chrom begins. “The thing is, I’ve been thinking a lot lately, about everything. And about you, Robin. You’re the best friend I’ve ever had. I’ve felt the bonds of trust grow between us, stronger and stronger… And then I realized, well… uh… I’ve tried to keep this bottled up, but I can’t do it anymore… Uh... Prepare yourself, because I’m going to say it! Uh… All right, deep breath. Hold… and out… and again… Right, I’m set now. Here goes.”

Chrom hears a distant, muffled “oh, gods” from the other end of the phone, but he continues. He’s already made it this far.

“Robin!” Chrom shouts. “I’m in love with you!”

For a moment, there no sound comes from the other line. Chrom is forced to listen to the sound of his own heavy breathing… and wonder just how stupid he could have sounded.

“Oh my goodness, Chrom, there’s really only one thing I can say!” Robin’s voice sounds… overly cheerful. “And that is…” His voice drops to a lower pitch. “... that my brother’s number ends in _eight,_ you dimwit, not _nine._ ”

“Grima!” Chrom gasps.

“I’m blocking you,” Grima says. He ends the call without another word.

Great… just when Chrom finally manages to confess, it ends up being to the love of his life’s asshole twin.

* * *

“And… there you go. Speed dial number one,” Robin says, handing Chrom his phone back with a smile. “Now there’s no way you’ll accidentally call Grima.”

“Thanks, Robin,” Chrom says. His cheeks flush a little in embarrassment, but he can’t help but smile when Robin is right there next to him. “Sorry I’m no good with phones…”

“Or computers, or televisions, or anything that has to be plugged in,” Robin teases. “But that’s okay. I’ll always be here to help you.” 

“You have the best ideas,” Chrom says. “Like that shockproof phone case you bought me. I haven’t broken a phone in months.”

Robin laughs.

“Good to hear,” he says. Then, he pauses. “Hey, but Chrom… you never told me why you were trying to call me in the first place.”

“Oh… Uh…” Chrom hesitates. “Just… this.”

His lips meet Robin’s, and soon, Chrom can’t remember why he was nervous at all.

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by a prompt from a masterpost of au ideas [here](http://eff-supp.tumblr.com/post/118625562196/michael-cliffoblue-master-post-of-aus-that-need): "called the wrong number and confessed my love to you in an incredibly sappy way before you could get a word in au"
> 
> Feat. text straight out of Chrom's Chapter 11 confession + S-Support with F!Robin because I don't care what anyone says, I think they're both really sweet.
> 
> (I like to think Chrom repeats the confession to Robin later, only with less nervous filler speech.)
> 
> Follow me on tumblr [@eff-supp](http://eff-supp.tumblr.com) (main) or [@the-priestess-of-dawn](http://the-priestess-of-dawn.tumblr.com) (fe sideblog) if you want <3


End file.
